Seashells
by astheRomans
Summary: Not really a cross over.. more character and actor cross over. Based on the book Summer Boys. Enjoy. Wrote this in early 2006. Feeback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to say that I first wrote this for an ELIJAH WOOD fanfiction site

**I would like to say that I first wrote this for an ELIJAH WOOD fanfiction site. But that doesn't really work on here so I am going to post this as a Summer Boys fic.. I just changed the characters and most of the plot.. so here you go in original format**

Hey Everyone! I used to be on this site a while ago and i finaly wrote a fanfiction so im going to post it and see if ANYONE comments it. Its not an Elijah Fic but it is one with celbrities... It is sort of based off of the book Summer Boys but its not like it at all... okay then here ya go!

Characters

Lilia Hunter (Emily Browning)

Mackenzie Patterson (Danielle Panabaker)

Charlie Hunter (Blake Lively)

Sean Biggerstaff

Tom Felton

William Moseley

**Seashells**

Rated: pg13 just to be safe

Summary: Three best friends, a teal convertible, new friends, and a beach house for the summer. What more could you ask for?

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the said celebrities in this story…. Sadly.

Chapter 1 

Her brown eyes slowly seemed to feel like 100 pounds. They drifted shut as the wind blew her dark brown hair wildly in the night. She could faintly smell the sea's enchanting aroma in the air as she laid across the back seat of the car. As she stared up she could see the stars in the clear nights sky. Everything was wonderful to Lilia as she drifted asleep.

As Lilia slept in the back seat of the old teal Chevy El Camino, her two best friends sat silently in the front seats. Charlie's awake blue eyes stayed focused on the road ahead as she tucked a few blowing strands of golden hair behind her ear. Mackenzie stared out imagining the waves splash on the rock that seemed so far away. She put her auburn hair up into a ponytail to keep it from being blown. It was Mackenzie's first time to Seashell Key.

Charlie and Lily made the trip up every summer with their family. Lily and Charlie Hunter are cousins, though you cant tell at all, they are total opposites. When the Hunter's usually come up to Seashell Key they stay at a small cottage right on the water with the whole family. But this year was different Charlie's Grandmother became ill last year and cannot leave the house often as she would like. This summer her family decided to go upstate to be with her. Though Charlie turned 18 this summer and her family thought it would be better for her to be out with friends. So with permission The Hunters aloud Charlie to bring along two friends to stay for a few months at the cottage if they promised to behave and check in often. So Charlie she chose her best friends, cousin Lily, and Mackenzie. And they were nearly hours away from the time of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

AGAIN WRITTEN FOR A ELIJAH WOOD FANFIC SITE… READ AT OWN RISK… VERY OLD

**AGAIN WRITTEN FOR A ELIJAH WOOD FANFIC SITE… READ AT OWN RISK… VERY OLD**

Disclaimer: i dont own the ritch people.. they own themselves.

Chapter 2

"Lily…"

"Lily!"

Lily's eyes popped open and a sharp pain shot through her back. It was still dark outside. She looked down at her position in the car and guessed that it wasn't the most comfortable way to fall asleep in. Her hair was tousled and she didn't even want to guess how large the bags were under her eyes.

"Lily were here, Seashell Key." Her cousin's voice called to her from the front porch of a small white cottage. Lily sat up and stepped out of the car feeling the subtle grind of the sand beneath her feet. Memories came rushing into her head as she walked toward the white fence lining the cottage's property.

They were finally here and Mackenzie was ecstatic. Her senses were overflowing, the ocean breeze, the cool sand, the rushing waves. It was all so amazing to her. And to top it off she was with her two best friends for 2 and a half months unsupervised! She remembered all the stories Charlie and Lily would talk and laugh about and she was ready to live some of them. The boys, the beach, and her best friends.

"Guys, I'm so excited!" Mackenzie said jumping up and down waiting for Charlie to open the door.

"We know Kenz. You have been saying that the _whole _ride here." Lily rolled her eyes as her cousin chuckled next to her.

Charlie finally unlocked the cottage door and let everyone in. She flipped the lights on and the room was illuminated.

"Ooh… I think I am in love." Mackenzie drooled at the beautiful interior. The walls were painted light blue and all the sofas and chair were light orange and yellow. It was the perfect beach scenario.

"Welcome home." Charlie said walking into the bright sitting room. "Now lets go fight over rooms."

At that they all rushed into the hallway and picked the room of their choice. Charlie chose her regular room, it was green, her favorite color and had the biggest bed. Lily chose the room with the view. It had light orange walls and a large window seat with the best view of the beach. Mackenzie chose a yellow room, she thought that bed was the most comfortable in the house.

Happy with what they chose he went to the car and collected their bags. They unpacked and all took showers, then separated to their own rooms for the rest of the night. They had a big day ahead of them. The annual summer beach party is a bonfire/cookout/fair all in one. Every year they hold it to kick off summer

Lily fell fast asleep planning to wake up bright and early to go lay out on the beach, to get a nice tan before the annual beach party. Mackenzie was way to excited to fall asleep so she pulled out a book and began to read. Last to go to sleep was Charlie, she kept wondering what this summer would bring. She guessed she would find out at the party tomorrow night.

Oh the Summer Kick Off… A place where old friendships are rekindled and new friendships are born, these friendships usually lasted till the end of summer where they would say their good byes and wait till next year. Little did the girls know but they were going to make way more than just petty friendships, this was going to be a summer they would always remember.

Emily

Even though this pretty much sucks reviews would be nice.


End file.
